


The Day After Today

by Eryang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, They're mostly very minor characters though, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryang/pseuds/Eryang
Summary: The last day is there.The last day is there, yet Seongwoo still has something he needs to say.The last day is there, yet Seongwoo still doesn't have the courage to say it.And it takes Seongwoo several last days to finally find that courage.





	The Day After Today

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 24: "It's the day of wanna one's disbandment. Seongwu finds himself becoming progressively more upset over the course of the day recounting all the times he failed to confess to Minhyun during their time together, and how the opportunity has passed now that they're moving onto a different stage in their lives. After the celebrations and final goodbyes, Seongwu falls asleep in his own bed for the first time in months... only to wake up the next day on the same day as before, with their disbandment being counted down to. He quickly realizes that he isn't allowed to leave this day until he actually confesses to Minhyun and/or lets go of his feelings."
> 
> I'm nervous... It's my first time participating in a fic fest and I'm super nervous...
> 
> Anyways, I apologize for any mistake/errors you may find in this.
> 
> Please do enjoy.

 

 

The End.

 

 

This is it.

 

 

The last day has come.

 

 

Wanna One’s last day. Wanna One’s ending.

 

 

Freedom. Separation.

 

 

Hope. Sadness.

 

 

Smiles. Tears.

 

 

Conflicted feelings.

 

 

 

Unspoken feelings …

 

 

 

 

This is the end of their journey together.

The end of what they prepared for during months of harsh survival show, sweat, tears, hopes, determination, and desperation.

 

Jisung wanted to debut as an idol before it was too late.

 

Minhyun and Sungwoon wanted to save their groups.

 

Daniel and Jaehwan were also getting desperate to debut.

 

The kids too had it hard, giving up their teenage years to achieve their dreams, subjecting themselves to the judging stares of uncaring people at such young age.

 

Seongwoo too, wanted to know what it would be like to be an idol, an old dream of his, an old dream he couldn’t give up on, an old dream he had to beg the company president to give a try to.

An old dream he cherished more than any other dream.

 

 

 

The end of actual hellish days, stress, sleep deprivation, intense training that made produce 101 look like a kid’s stroll.

Subjects to nonsense, rumors, scandals, harassment.

Having to keep their smiles on their face even in the worst days.

Dancing even when injured, singing even with a burning throat.

No one regrets it. And they all will continue on this path.

Because this is still their dream.

A pain that brings them joy.

 

 

They all are going to go on their own way, back to their own company, bringing back whatever fan they gained during that promotion.

Because that was always the plan from the start.

 

Minhyun too is going on his own path.

A path different from Seongwoo’s.

A future where they don’t stand side by side on the stage anymore.

A future where they won’t be able to meet the other easily.

A future where the only discussion they will be able to have will be quick chats on the phone.

 

 

And Seongwoo still hasn’t told him.

 

There’s so much he wants to say, but nothing ever came out.

 

He wants to say it.

How he makes his heartbeat wild, uncontrollable.

How breathtakingly beautiful he is.

How he loves his voice. His eyes. His mouth. His everything.

How he can’t get enough of him.

How even his nagging sounds like music to his ears.

 

 

But Seongwoo is a coward.

And Seongwoo never got the courage to tell him any of this.

It has been about a year since Seongwoo first discovered his feelings, but he never said anything.

He could have.

He probably should have.

 

 

But he never did.

 

Not after gathering his courage whenever they ate late night snacks together.

Not when they watched movies together.

Not after practice when they were the only ones left.

Not after Jisung encouraged him.

Not after Daniel and Jaehwan both pestered him to do it.

 

 

He is scared.

Of everything.

Rejection.

Awkwardness.

Drifting apart.

 

He wants to tell him.

But he is too scared.

Of what could be lost.

 

 

 

So for the whole day, as everyone packs the last bits of their possessions, Seongwoo does his best to not run into Minhyun too often.

His heart sinking each time he sees him.

His head aching from frustration.

Because he wants to tell him.

But he doesn’t want to at the same time.

 

 

When the evening comes, they are all on edge.

Just like how Cinderella only had until midnight to enjoy the ball, their time as Wanna One is coming to an end too.

Will they find their path to the castle once again like her too?

Will their fans stay with them?

Will they look for them like the prince had looked for Cinderella?

 

 

Will they just become forgotten from all?

Will they become ‘that member who used to be in Wanna One’?

 

They will.

And it will be their new objective.

To get past that label.

To become more than just ‘that member who used to be in Wanna One’.

 

 

But will they be able to do so without the other members?

Walking alone.

Walking with a new group.

With new fans.

 

 

Will they be able to handle the pressure?

Will they be able to handle their own fans pitching them against one another?

Fighting to see who is more popular.

Fighting to see which new group is more popular.

Attacking those cherished brothers they went through those months with.

 

 

Waving his hand as he bids his last goodbyes to his now ex-members, his eyes fall on Minhyun.

Tears threatening to fall.

 

He wavers.

Maybe he should?

Seongwoo knows once this day is over, it will be hard to find the time to confess.

Seongwoo knows he should grasp his chance.

There’s only so much time left, he should do something.

He should face forward and tell him.

 

He doesn’t say anything.

He quickly averts his gaze on the others and focus on giving a proper smile.

And he lets his last chance slip away.

 

 

 

Farewells done, Seongwoo finds himself back in his own apartment.

In his own room.

Laying on his own bed.

 

It’s been months since he’s slept there.

Familiar, yet strange.

Sweet, yet unsettling.

 

 

That night, it takes Seongwoo less than two minutes to fall asleep.

Exhaustion taking him to the realm of dreams.

Dreaming of a future.

A future where he is happy, where they are all happy.

 

 

A future where there’s a Hwang Minhyun and Ong Seongwoo.

 

 

 

 

When Seongwoo wakes up the next morning, he realizes something alarming.

The ceiling is too close.

Almost as if he was on a bunk bed.

 

And then, his ears picks up something.

Snoring.

Right below him.

Daniel.

 

At that moment, there’s no doubts anymore.

He is in Wanna One’s dorm.

 

So he is left pondering.

What’s happening?

Why?

How?

Was it a dream?

Is this a dream?

 

It doesn’t seem like a dream, so yesterday was probably a dream, he tells himself.

Did he dream of disbandment?

What day is it today?

It’s confusing because it didn’t seem like a dream either.

 

 

Slowly and silently, he gets down from the bed and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

After a few sips, the glass is forgotten on the table.

Seongwoo having dozen off on the couch.

 

 

He is shaken awake from Jisung’s voice.

As the latter tries to get Woojin and Jihoon to clean up the BBs that they scattered all around the apartment.

Just like… in his dream…

No. Jisung always comes over to check on them.

And Woojin and Jihoon always scatter BBs all around the dorm.

 

What doesn’t happen often, though, is the news relaying a hold up in the bank three streets away from the company.

What doesn’t happen often is Daniel pointing out this fact with eyes only half opened as he drinks some cocoa before tripping on the corner of the table, almost spilling his drink.

In the exact same way he said the same words and tripped on the same table in Seongwoo’s dream.

 

Then if it’s the same…

 

Jaehwan plops down on the couch with his guitar and starts to strum it.

A familiar tune.

A familiar tune he heard in his dream.

When he finishes, he turns his head to Seongwoo and asks him how it is.

He tells him that he couldn’t sleep and composed this instead.

 

 

It’s exactly the same.

Yesterday couldn’t have been a dream.

Is today the dream, then?

 

It doesn’t make sense, though.

Why would he dream of yesterday?

Or today.

Or whatever day this is.

 

 

The door to the dorm slams open.

Minhyun and Sungwoon.

They came yesterday too.

In the dream too.

Yesterday’s today.

 

 

Minhyun approaches him and Seongwoo’s heart starts to beat faster.

Stupid feelings.

He then points out the pajamas Seongwoo is still wearing.

Different.

This didn’t happen in yesterday’s today.

Because Seongwoo already changed his clothes in yesterday’s today.

Yesterday’s today, Minhyun had approached him too, but he had talked about the robbing instead.

 

 

 

Other events flow by.

 

 

In the same way Seongwoo has already seen them happen.

 

Jinyoung finding a half-eaten sandwich behind the couch.

Daehwi dropping his phone on the floor, making the screen crack.

The manager crying as everyone finishes to gather their belongings.

 

Him avoiding contact with Minhyun.

 

 

But also in a different way from what Seongwoo has seen.

 

Jisung urging him to get ready.

Guanlin asking if he’s okay as he keeps spacing out.

 

 

After the evening comes, they’re once again gathered for their last goodbyes.

Tears.

Goodbyes.

Promises.

Everything is the same.

The way he avoids Minhyun until the last second is the same too.

 

Seongwoo gets back to his own apartment again.

And he falls asleep on his own bed again.

 

 

Maybe he’ll wake up from this dream.

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t.

He realizes it as soon as he opens his eyes.

The ceiling.

The snoring.

He is back in the Wanna One dorm once again.

 

 

And once again, the day flows by in the exact same way as the two preceding did.

On this third time, he accidentally knocks down a glass and Jisung helps him clean up the shards on the ground.

But everything else is the same.

The manager’s tears, Daehwi’s phone. Everything.

This day, Minhyun doesn’t bring up the pajamas because Seongwoo got changed before.

Instead, he is back to talking about the hold up.

 

 

Why is he reliving this day again?

What could be the reason?

This seems too real to be a dream.

Should he talk about it to someone?

 

But who?

Who would believe he has been living this day for the third time in a row?

 

 

Minhyun maybe?

 

But talking to Minhyun is dangerous.

Each time he sees him, his urge to confess to him never ceases to grow.

Each time he sees him, his heart beats stronger and stronger.

What if he ends up saying something he didn’t intent to?

 

 

Maybe he should confess.

 

If this is a dream, it won’t affect anything.

If he is reliving this day again and again, then his confession is going to be reset anyways.

 

Maybe he should.

 

 

He doesn’t.

Not the third day.

Nor the fourth day.

Nor the fifth day.

 

 

Just reliving the exact same day in the exact same way he had already done.

Because he is scared.

 

What if after he confesses, tomorrow comes instead of today?

 

What if Minhyun does remember his confession?

 

What if everything he is so scared about become true?

 

 

He needs to talk to someone.

Daniel, he decides.

 

 

 

 

On the start of the sixth day, after waking up once again in his bed in the dorm, he gets down and shakes Daniel awake.

 

The younger stares at him in disbelief.

So Seongwoo has to prove himself by describing everything that happens today.

The bank robbing.

Jisung, Woojin and Jihoon.

The sandwich.

Daehwi’s phone.

 

And Daniel starts to believe him.

 

 

You should confess, then, Daniel says.

 

Man up and tell him.

 

If he forgets, he forgets.

If he remembers, he remembers.

If this is a dream, this is a dream.

If everything goes back to normal, isn’t that for the best?

 

 

Seongwoo doesn’t confess.

 

 

 

 

And the seventh day comes.

 

Daniel doesn’t remember the conversation, of course.

 

 

 

On this seventh day, he doesn’t tell Daniel anything.

Instead, he reflects by himself.

 

Should he confess?

Maybe he should.

Daniel has a point.

There’s no use to overthink it either.

 

Should he not?

 

He shouldn’t.

 

So he doesn't.

 

 

 

On the eighth day, he decides to talk to Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon laughs at him.

But he also gets taken aback when Seongwoo predicts everything that happens.

 

He tells him to confess too.

To stop being a coward and to face his problem, to face Minhyun head on.

 

 

Seongwoo is a coward.

He doesn’t want to face his problems.

He doesn’t confess.

 

 

 

 

On the tenth day, he approaches Jisung.

 

Same reaction as the other two.

Laugher.

Disbelief.

And reluctant acceptance.

 

 

Confess, he says. Too.

  
Confess. Seongwoo wavers.

Confess. Seongwoo watches Minhyun silently.

Confess. His heart beats faster than it ever has.

Confess. Seongwoo doesn’t.

 

 

 

 

The eleventh day comes.

That time, he tries to make an approach.

He tries to give very subtle hint to Minhyun.

 

His touch lingering half a second longer than usual.

Because his heart can’t stand any more than that.

 

Minhyun stays oblivious.

Of course.

 

Seongwoo tries to know how Minhyun feels towards him.

If he has any chance.

 

But he can’t read any signs.

He had never been able to.

 

 

So he doesn’t confess this time either.

 

 

 

 

On the twelfth day, he asks Jaehwan.

 

Jaehwan calls him idiot.

 

Seongwoo scowls.

But he agrees.

He is.

He is an idiot.

And if he were someone else, he’d probably laugh at himself too.

 

 

He still doesn't confess.

 

 

 

 

On the thirteenth day, he spends another day just looking at Minhyun.

 

Watching him eat.

Watching him smile.

Watching his sad face as he once again says his goodbyes to the group.

 

If Seongwoo had to point out the worst thing about reliving this day again and again, it would be to have to see everyone’s tears over and over again.

To have to see Minhyun’s tears as they part.

 

 

Maybe he really should confess.

 

 

 

 

On the fourteenth day, Seongwoo talks to Daniel once again.

 

Daniel offers him the exact same reaction he had a few times ago.

Daniel agrees with his previous self.

 

Tell him.

Time loop or not, you need to tell him.

Dream or not, you need to tell him.

 

Seongwoo spends the rest of the day processing Daniel’s words.

 

Maybe he should.

 

 

As Seongwoo’s gaze once again lands on Minhyun at the end of the day, tears sliding down his face, his heart starts to cry in pain too.

Biting his lips, hands in fist, he decides to focus his eyes on the ground instead.

 

 

 

 

On the fifteenth day, he stays in his room.

 

The members are worried about him, but he reassures them.

He just needs some time alone to think.

To think about what he should do.

 

How to get out of this time loop.

 

How to man up and tell Minhyun.

Whether he should man up and tell Minhyun.

 

 

He doesn’t come to a conclusion.

And the day just passes without him doing anything.

Once again.

 

But this time, when he sees Minhyun cry again, something snaps in him.

 

 

He cannot stand it anymore.

He needs to get out of this.

He needs to tell him.

 

 

 

 

On the morning of the sixteenth day, he feels confident.

On the morning of the sixteenth day, he feels courage spreading through all his body.

On the morning of the sixteenth day, he is determined.

 

Seongwoo is going to confess.

This time, he will.

 

 

And he does.

He does confess.

 

 

Finally.

 

 

With a face redder than anything and warmer than anything, ready to combust.

With stuttering words.

With his heart beating so loudly he suspects everyone in the whole building can hear it.

With the rest of the members snickering behind the corner.

With an urge to run away.

 

He doesn’t let this urge win him over.

 

 

And he finally confesses.

 

 

And if the blush on Minhyun’s face and the smile he gives is of any indication, Seongwoo could say it went well.

It went well.

 

 

On that day, the rest of the events pass very differently.

It’s still a sad day.

They are all still melancholic.

The manager still cries.

Jinyoung still finds a half-eaten sandwich behind the couch.

Daehwi still cracks his phone screen.

 

But it’s different.

It’s different.

Because this time, the hope in his chest is bigger than any of the previous times.

Because this time, there’s a hand holding tightly onto his.

 

It’s going to be alright.

It’s going to be fine.

 

They are all going to be fine.

He trusts himself.

He trusts Minhyun.

He trusts all of them.

Even if it’s going to be hard, he trusts them.

 

 

 

That night, Seongwoo falls asleep with a light heart.

But not before a goodnight message call with Minhyun.

That night, a smile stays on Seongwoo’s face.

That night is the best night of the day of the disbandment out of the sixteen he lived.

 

 

 

And the day after today does come.

And the day after today finally comes.

 

 

 

 

And everything else is another story, because this is not the end, it’s a new beginning.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Actually, I was so excited for this, I wrote most of it the day I claimed it... I was itching to start it even before I got the confirmation email... And then I just left it in my folder in a state of looks_finished_but_actually_not_finished for the rest of the month... It's not even that long, but I really couldn't write this month... Ha ha...ha... [sigh emoji]
> 
> I'm super nervous it doesn't match with what the prompter had in mind. But oh, well...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading~


End file.
